Can't Help Falling in Love
by Sofya29
Summary: One-shot. Seth n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui arriverait. Et pourtant, il était tombé amoureux de Renesmée Cullen, une personne qu'il n'aurait pas dû aimer.


C'est une idée que j'ai eu un jour et je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire. J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **La saga de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**Can't Help Falling in Love**

Tout avait pourtant commencé normalement. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'en une seule journée tout puisse basculer. Je me rappelle de cette journée comme si c'était hier. Renesmée fêtait ses huit ans. Mais elle avait pourtant le corps et l'intelligence d'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans. Pour cette journée, sa tante, Alice avait décidé de lui organiser une fête d'anniversaire. En plus de la famille Cullen et de Charlie, elle avait également invité le clan des loups. Sam et Emily, ma sœur Léah, Embry, Quill, Paul et les autres. Et bien évidemment Jacob. La meute et les Cullen étaient maintenant en paix depuis que Jacob s'était imprégné de Renesmée. Cela faisait bientôt un an que tous les deux étaient en couple.

Nous étions tous réunis dans le salon de la maison principale des Cullen. Renesmée était entrain d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle tenait dans ses mains celui que Léah et moi lui avions acheté. Elle dénoua le ruban argenté et enleva délicatement le papier cadeau. Elle ouvrit la boite rectangulaire et un large sourire éclaira son visage. Elle prit le bracelet en or qui était à l'intérieur et Léah l'aida à l'attacher. Elle prit ma sœur dans ses bras pour la remercier. Elle se leva ensuite du canapé et se dirigea vers moi. « Merci », me murmura-t-elle en m'enlaçant. Ses cheveux virent me chatouiller le visage. Je ne pu m'empêcher de prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle sentait la vanille. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je serrais Nessie dans mes bras. On était amis et je la connaissais depuis qu'elle était née. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré la fête d'anniversaire, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de Renesmée. Sa manière de sourire, ses éclats de rires, ses yeux brillants. Elle était vraiment belle. Non, pas belle. Magnifique. Je sentis alors quelqu'un me regarder. Je me retournais et vit Edward me fixer. Il avait surement entendu ce à quoi je pensais. Je baissais les yeux et trouvais soudainement la bouteille de bière dans mes mains très intéressante. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait tout à coup ? Ce n'était que Renesmée. Elle était mon amie et rien de plus.

**~00~**

Les semaines passèrent, mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était Renesmée. Je l'avais revu depuis son anniversaire et malheureusement l'évidence était venue à moi. J'étais complètement tombé amoureux de Renesmée Cullen. Je ne m'étais pas imprégné d'elle. Tout simplement parce que c'était impossible, mais j'étais belle et bien amoureux d'elle. Je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, entendre le son de sa voix, la tenir dans mes bras. Mais pour elle, je n'étais que Seth, un ami. Jamais elle ne me regardera comme elle regardais Jacob. Jamais elle ne m'aimera comme elle pouvait aimer Jacob.

Cette nuit là, je patrouillais dans la forêt avec ma sœur. Léah n'arrêtait pas de m'observer. Elle savait que quelque chose me tracassait. J'avais réussi à cacher à tout le monde ce que je ressentais pour Renesmée. J'essayais de penser à autre chose à chaque fois que je me transformais en loup. Nous passâmes devant la maison de Bella et Edward et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle était entrain de faire en ce moment. Et son image me vint à l'esprit. Léah s'arrêta de courir et se mit à grogner. Je me tournais vers elle et vu comment elle me regardait, j'ai cru pendant quelques secondes qu'elle allait me sauter dessus. Et merde ! Elle savait. Elle alla derrière un arbre et se changea, j'en fis de même. Je soupirais. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire.Léah vint de derrière les arbres. Elle me fixa sérieusement, j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle était en colère.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'était ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-De quoi tu parles ? Tentais-je, même si je savais très bien qu'elle avait vu mes pensées.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. J'ai vu à quoi tu pensais. Tu es amoureux de Renesmée. »

Ma sœur n'avait vraiment aucun tact.

« Bien sûr que non.

-Seth. »

Elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Je lâchais un soupire et passais ma main dans les cheveux.

« Bon d'accord. C'est vrai. »

Son visage se radoucit et elle avança vers moi, ce qui eu pour résultat de m'énerver.

« C'est bon, lui dis-je. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

Elle stoppa et son regard froid revint sur son visage.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, me dit-elle.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Mais franchement, à quoi tu penses ? Renesmée ?

-Je sais ! Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est Jacob qu'elle aime et que pour elle je ne suis que ce bon vieux Seth. J'ai rien fait pour que ça me tombe dessus. C'est juste arrivé. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre elle.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, fit-elle. Je sais ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses envahir par la haine.

-Je ne suis pas toi Léah. Ce qu'il m'arrive est différent de ce que tu as vécu avec Sam. »

Elle ne rajouta plus rien et me serra un peu plus fort. La douleur que Léah avait ressentit quand Sam l'avait quitté l'avait complètement détruite et je profitais de ces quelques minutes où j'avais enfin retrouvé ma grande sœur.

**~00~**

Les jours défilaient et mes sentiments pour Renesmée n'avaient pas changé. Je me trouvais assis sur la plage, regardant les vagues. Mis à part Léah, j'avais réussi à gardé mes sentiments secrets. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Depuis plusieurs jours, j'évitais par tous les moyens la demeure des Cullen. Je sentis alors une présence se rapprocher de moi. Je tournais la tête et vit celle qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits. Elle me fit un signe de la main, en souriant et se dirigea vers moi. Elle s'assit sur le sable, continuant de me sourire. Elle était de plus en plus belle.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, me dit-elle.

-J'ai... J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps. »

Elle se contenta seulement d'acquiescer. On parla alors un petit moment. Elle me raconta ce qu'elle avait fait depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je voulais détourner le regard, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Elle m'hypnotisait. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses lèvres. Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime. »

Est-ce que je venais juste de le penser ou est-ce que je venais de dire ça à haute voix ? Vu la tête qu'elle faisait, ça devait être la deuxième proposition. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Je n'étais vraiment qu'un idiot.

« Seth ? Me demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que... Tu ... »

Je soupirais et détourna mon regard vers l'océan. Puisque que la bombe venait d'être lâchée, autant être honnête jusqu'au bout.

« Je suis amoureux de toi Renesmée. »

Elle détourna le regard quelques instant, tentant surement de digérer ce que je venais de lui annoncer. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers moi. Son regard était tellement triste. Je venais d'avoir ma réponse.

« Je t'aime aussi Seth, mais...

-Mais pas comme ça, finis-je.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est pas grave. Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer. »

Je me levais, la tête baissée. Je savais depuis le début à quoi m'attendre, mais je ne pensais pas que cela puisse faire aussi mal. Je commençais à partir quand je l'entendis m'appeler.

« Non, attends Seth, dit-elle en se levant. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je te t'en pris. »

Elle finit par éclater en sanglot. Je me sentis coupable, je ne voulais pas la rendre malheureuse.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. »

Je m'avançais vers elle et posa mes mains sur ses bras.

« Je ne te déteste pas, tu m'entends, lui dis-je tout doucement. Jamais je ne pourrais te détester.

-Je suis désolée.

-S'il te plait, ne soit pas désolée, d'accord. Ne sois pas désolée. »

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage. Je la serrais alors dans mes bras et elle se laissa faire. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes avant de finalement nous séparer et reprendre le cour de notre vie.

**~00~**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas revu Renesmée. J'essayais de me tenir le plus loin possible d'elle. Jacob ne semblait pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé à la plage. C'était mieux comme ça. J'avais revu entre temps un vieil ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis le lycée. Il était de passage à La Push pour rendre visite à ses parents. On avait parlé tous les deux et j'avais appris qu'il venait de monter une petite entreprise à Boston. Je lui avais alors demandé s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide supplémentaire. Il avait alors décidé de m'embaucher. Depuis que j'étais devenu un loup, l'idée de quitter La Push ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais tout ce que j'avais envie de faire, c'était oublier. Oublier Renesmée et tout recommencer. Léah avait compris et m'avait encouragé dans ma décision. Cela fut plus difficile pour ma mère, mais elle avait finit par accepter.

Les années passèrent. Une, puis deux. Au final, je n'avais pas remis les pieds à Forks depuis quatre ans. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de ma mère et je voulais lui faire une surprise en lui rendant visite. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle habitait dans une maison en dehors de La Push avec Charlie depuis maintenant une dizaine d'année. Le taxi me conduit dans les rues de Forks. En quatre ans, rien n'avait changé. Il s'arrêta devant une petite maison. Je le payais et sortis du véhicule. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et pris une profonde inspiration avant de sonner. J'attendis quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un ne vienne m'ouvrir. Je découvris Léah.

« Seth ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Je la pris dans mes bras, heureux de revoir ma sœur. Je me recula un peu et vis tout de suite qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« Je vois que ma visite surprise à l'air de te faire plaisir. »

Je lui souris, tentant d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

« Bien sûr que si je suis heureuse de te revoir. C'est juste que... »

Elle se tût quelques secondes, hésitante.

« Renesmée est là. Elle est venue rendre visite à Charlie. »

Léah me fixait, essayant de savoir à quoi je pensais. Mon cœur s'accéléra. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle serait là. Après tout, ma mère et son grand-père étaient mariés. Je souris à Léah. Il fallait bien que je la revois un jour. Je savais très bien que je n'allais pas l'éviter toute ma vie.

« Allons-y, dis-je. J'ai hâte de revoir maman. »

J'ouvris la porte et entrais. Léah me suivit. Je me dirigeais vers le salon. À peine avais-je mis un pied dans la pièce que ma mère me sauta au cou. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, refusant de me lâcher tant que je ne lui avais pas promis de ne plus rester aussi longtemps sans venir lui rendre visite et que le téléphone n'était pas suffisant. Une fois qu'elle m'eut lâché, Charlie vint vers moi et me serra la main. Jacob était là également. Il se leva du canapé et me donna une accolade. Il me sourit. Renesmée ne lui avait sûrement jamais rien dit de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là sur la plage.

« Nessie est en haut avec Evelyne, m'informa-t-il. »

Qui était Evelyne ? Me demandais-je. Peut-être une amie de Renesmée où de Léah. Jacob l'appela et lui demanda de descendre. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je vis alors qu'elle portait une petite fille dans ses bras.

« Seth, dit Jacob. Je te présente notre fille Evelyne. »

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Elle avait les cheveux brun, attaché en une queue de cheval, les même yeux marrons que Renesmée mais la peau un peu plus mate. Je vis Léah m'observer, inquiète de ma réaction. Je savais très bien que cette nouvelle aurait dû me faire souffrir. Mais il n'en était rien. Tout à coup, je ne voyais plus Renesmée. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était Evelyne. J'avais l'impression de voir clair pour la première fois. Comme si tous ses fils qui constituait ma vie venaient de se couper. Il ne restait plus que des millions de fils qui me liaient à elle. Je savais ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais vu dans les esprits de Jacob, Quill et les autres quand ça leur était arrivé. Je venais de m'imprégner.

« C'est pas vrai, grogna Jacob, comprenant ce qu'il se passait. »

Sa réaction me donnait envie de rire. Au moins, maintenant, il savait ce que Edward avait pu ressentir. Je m'approchais de Renesmée en souriant.

« Je peux la tenir ? »

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Jacob et plaça Evelyne dans mes bras. Il y a quatre ans, je pensais que ma vie avait changé à cause de Renesmée. Mais maintenant, je savais que ma vie venait de commencer grâce à Evelyne.

_**Fin**_


End file.
